Don't Ever Let Go of Me
by abbytemple
Summary: There is something wrong with Hikaru and Kaoru wants to find out what. Hikaru wants to confess his feelings for Kaoru, but is afraid of being rejected by him. Hikaru/Kaoru. I don't own Ouran.


**Hi. This is a Hikaru/Kaoru story. Twincest, so if you don't like don't read. This one's for DinoDina!**

There was a time where no one could tell which was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru. That was until they met Haruhi. Where they really that different or could she see the little things that make them different from each other?

Hikaru couldn't sleep, he was thinking about his feelings over and over in his head. He was counting the nights he didn't sleep and think. Kaoru started to notice his brother's lack of sleep and started to worry. Hikaru would tell him the same thing every time.

"Hikaru, are you ok, you don't seem to be sleeping?" Kaoru asked again one night. Sometimes Hikaru wanted to tell him the truth. That he wasn't sleeping and that he wasn't ok anymore.

"I'm ok Kaoru, just go to sleep," Hikaru would say every time his brother would ask him. Hikaru thought that Kaoru would go to sleep as he usually would after receiving that answer. Hikaru felt Kaoru wrap his arms around him and held him tight. Hikaru flinched, he wasn't that comfortable around Kaoru anymore and it hurt him.

"No, you're not, Hikaru,"Kaoru said tears forming in his eyes. Hikaru instantly felt regret, pain, anger, and sadness. He didn't know what to do.

"I…how do you know that?" Hikaru's words just slipped out of his mouth so quickly he almost didn't know what he was saying. He curled into a ball and Kaoru didn't let go of him.

"You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't speak, the club is starting to worry too," Kaoru was right. Those were the things that were happening to his twin.

"…" Hikaru said nothing, he was too embarrassed to. He knew he would have to tell the truth sooner or later. Right now it looks like it would be more sooner than later. Hikaru looked away from Kaoru.

"What happened to you?" Kaoru cupped his hand underneath Hikaru's chin and made his twin look at him. Tears were streaming down Hikaru and Kaoru's faces.

"Ok…ok," Hikaru gave in to Kaoru. He hugged his brother tight not wanting to ever let go.

"Please tell me," Kaoru whispered in Hikaru's ear.

"I…love…you, more than I should, in a way that's forbidden," Hikaru said nervously. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Kaoru's reaction. Or did he?

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said in almost a whisper.

"Hmm," Hikaru answered looking at the floor.

"I love you too," Kaoru said without thinking twice about his words. He didn't regret them. He meant them, a lot.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru, but didn't know what to say. For once he had nothing to say, he was too in shock. Was it one of Kaoru's acts, or was it real?

Kaoru leaned closer to Hikaru until his lips were inches away from Hikaru's. Hikaru felt his heart racing, he felt insane, confused, but he liked it. Hikaru closed the gap between them feeling no regret. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and never wanted to part. Kaoru's hands were holding Hikaru's face as Hikaru's hands were around Kaoru's neck. Hikaru's moans when Kaoru sucked and lightly bit his lower lip made Kaoru smile a little. Kaoru never thought Hikaru would have ever felt that way about him. Slowly, Kaoru pulled away and lied down taking Hikaru with him. Hikaru rested his head on Kaoru's chest, and they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning started awkward for both twins. They rushed to get ready to go to school. What was to become of them? What was going to happen next? So many questions ran in their minds. Once they got to school things became less weird.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru tried to get his twin's attention.

"Yes Kaoru?" Hikaru answered quietly.

"Will we stay like this, even though others think it's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you want to?" Hikaru asked even though he knew Kaoru might want there to be a thing between them.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled and took Hikaru's hand in his.

"I love you Kaoru," Hikaru whispered.

"I love you Hikaru," Kaoru whispered back. He loved saying it and he loved hearing Hikaru say it. It would eventually get out to the Host Club, but when the time comes, they agreed that they would tell them. It didn't matter to them that they had the same blood and the same last name. They loved each other and nothing was going to change that.

**Yay, I'm done. I love Hikaru and Kaoru together! Please review!**


End file.
